For a remote User Equipment (UE) linked to a relay UE (UE-to-network relay), current positioning procedures are energy inefficient. Moreover, there is a need for positioning techniques that allow the remote UE to remain in service with the relay UE and avoid switching over from the relay UE to a direct base station remote UE operation over the Uu interface.